


Don't Turn Your Back at Me

by Chaotic_bistander



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Alternate Universe - Sports, Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Fencing, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Lesbian Character, More tags will be added later, Multi, Rating May Change, Seriously how do i tag, Strangers to Lovers, Useless Lesbians, no smut yet, water polo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_bistander/pseuds/Chaotic_bistander
Summary: It's forbidden to turn your back against an opponent in fencing, Renee knew that. Their was a minor penalty given but it's something very disrespectful. Renee knows this but finds herself doing this a lot recently, but not in the game.OrApex Legends Olympics AU
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Lifeline | Ajay Che, Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Don't Turn Your Back at Me

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start reading just some minor heads up. This story is mostly darksparks! Other relationships will make a cameo and get some parts in it as well. Like the tags say, I cannot write smut for my life. I can barely write in general but I am making an attempt. Maybe when I get the confidence in my writing I'll make an attempt but It won't be that good. Regardless I hope you enjoy this story as much as I have, English is my second language so I apologize for some grammar, spelling errors, and the lack of vocabulary! Updates will be around every 2 weeks with at least 3,000 words because I'm in school and I'm work and generally tired, but also want gay content.

The loud cheers boom over the stadium as the Olympic flame shines bright against Solace’s dark sky. People from different planets came to this year’s Olympic games in Solace city and those who aren’t at attendance view, hear or read from their planet. There are over a hundred contenders each trying to represent their planet, to earn fame or their own reasons.

With the amount of noise ringing throughout the arena, Natalie would try to find a place away from it, but the variety of colors exploding in the air was ecstatic. The mixtures of reds, blues, yellows, and more just caught her attention. Her teammates beside her seem to agree, their eyes never leaving the sky as the ceremony was coming to a close.

The Olympic games first started on Earth around the 1800s from what she remembers. A combination of games that multiple countries partake in. A few countries took part with a selective amount of sports and the games became popular. So popular that hundreds of years later the games became universally wide, planets like Solace, Harmony, even Typhon partake in them.

The constant battle between factions minimized and was nowhere near the planet that was hosting. It was a treaty of sorts that between all factions, every 4 years the games will start and will last for 3 months and it allows not one faction to intervene.

It’s one thing Natalie loves about the games, a way of peace. To bring people together to show their talent and bring entertainment to others. This was much better than some blood sports of people hunting each other to the death just to be the last one standing.

Natalie wasn’t too keen on social events or being the eye of the public, but her papa believes in her so she must believe in herself. 

_I will make you proud papa._

“Nat hurry we’re heading to the hotel, you coming?” A teammate shouts out to her.

“ _Oui_! Sorry! I’m coming!” She jogs to her team as they board the ship.

As the rest of the team chat among themselves, Natalie plugs in her earbuds and stares out to bright lights of Solace. She will do whatever it takes to bring back gold. 

When she was younger, she would follow her father everywhere, never sticking too far from him. Luc Paquette is an electrical engineer who works for the Syndicate, the organization funding the Olympics. Her papa traveled wherever the games were being held, bringing little Natalie with him. She wanted to follow her father’s footsteps and become an electrical engineer herself, but there was an accident.

She was 13 when she lost her arm, getting a nasty scar on the left side of her body. Her papa was working with the wiring by the pool and she was helping. They were almost done finishing with the scoreboard but it short-circuited and blew up. She didn’t remember much except for the loud crackling sound in her left ear and then nothing. 

When she woke up, she was in a hospital gown, her vision was blurry, her eyes stung, and she couldn’t move. She cried for her papa who immediately came rushing in doing his best trying to soothe her. When she finally calmed down, the doctors told her about her condition. She couldn’t walk, she was missing an arm, and she was partially deaf.

“It’ll take a while kid, but your father tells us you’re strong,” the doctor tells her. “We will give you a temporary prosthetic and put you into therapy to help build your muscles again.”

It took years of therapy, and when she could finally walk without a crutch, she was 16. Swimming helped; she enjoyed it before but since the accident she’s been hesitant around water. It was a lot more difficult for her from the lack of her other arm, but she got stronger. She practiced multiple water sports and kept getting stronger and better. By the time she was 18 she attempted to go to the Olympics at Psamathe.

They rejected her. 

So she got smarter. She argued with the Syndicate that there were many other people are like her and can still compete. She designed a new arm, waterproof, that didn’t give her any advantage, she also played a defensive position and her dominant hand was her right. 

She won.

Now years later she’s nearing 23 and is partaking in the games with an endearing smile and the will to win. 

Her phone buzzes on her lap. _Octi,_ she read. 

“Hey _chica_ , me Nita and Tae are going to a bar.” The first messages reads and is quickly followed up with another. “Wanna join? Heard your team was going :p.”

“ _Oui!_ I’ve been missing you two for weeks! Text me a location!” She answers back and quickly changes.

Octavio Silva has been her best friend since her accident years back. It was a bit weird how they met with similar cases of missing parts. They kept each other company in the hospital and therapy, giving each other words of encouragement as things got tough. Octavio introduced her to others and Natalie found herself with a group of friends.

There was Ajay Che, who was Octavio’s childhood best friend and helped him and her get their prosthetics. Anita Williams, Ajay’s friend after she found Anita stranded after her plane crashed. Tae Joon Park was the last to join the group, Octavio befriended him after his first therapy class. Tae says that's not true, and he only agreed to be Octavio’s friend if they left him alone. Years later he still stuck around and the five of them have been friends since. 

They all did their best keeping in touch, but with all of them being on different planets it limited communication. With the games in action and with Octavio, Anita, and herself taking part, this was the time they can meet up. 

As much as she loves her friends, she still feels lonely. She can see the sparks between the pairs and being the 5th wheel of the group constantly left her feeling left out or guilty for coming between a pair. They constantly reassure her, but she can’t help feeling guilty. 

She struggles to make friends; she was barely acquainted with her teammates and the last time she’s been on a date was nearing double digits. 

She shakes her head, _now is not the time to doubt yourself. You're at the Olympics, now is the perfect time to put yourself out there. Maybe you’ll meet someone you like, there is so much that can happen._

Maybe.

* * *

_To your left._

_Watch down low._

_Danger move._

_Watch out._

Renee grunts as the tip of épée found its way through her chest protector and pierces her shoulder. 

“You’re getting slow Renee,” Both lowers their épée as they watch Renee catch her breath. “Doubting your judgment again?”

Renee grunts an answer before returning to her position, Bloth following. 

“That’s 11 points for Bloth, 7 for Renee. 2 minutes and 5 seconds left on the clock,” Elliot tells them. “En garde! Prêts? Allez!” 

Fencing, if someone were to blink they could miss so much. Out of all the sports Renee excelled at she preferred fencing because it’s fast. Fencing wasn’t in the public eye either much like other sports, which is a nice little bonus. 

_They’re taking a charge, parry it._

_Their right is open._

_Take the chance._

_Now._

Renee grunts again but swiftly parries the oncoming attack and aims to Bloths right, arching her wrist as the side of her épée connects with their leg.

  
  


“Point Renee,” Elliot declares as he changes the score. “Maybe you should take a break, you two have been at it for a few hours.”

Bloth shrugs not opposed to the idea, but they weren’t training for them, this was for Renee. They don’t partake in the games merely because they were still a hunter and the alfather guides them elsewhere. Bloth was here to help a “friend” or as the Renee addresses their unique relationship, “associates.”

Renee winces as she tries to stand straight, she practically feels the bruise forming on her body. “Yeah, whatever,” she groans as she removes her helmet and sits down on the ground. 

Bloth and Elliot give each other a look having a silent stare contest on who should “comfort” the fencer. 

“You know I can still see you two,” Renee breaks their silent showdown. “Might as well spit out whatever the two of you have to say.”

“You need a drink.”

“You need to get laid.”

She shoots Bloth a look before she glares at Elliot, “I’m sorry, I need to what?” 

“You need to get laid,” he shrugs his shoulders. “You’ve been stressed out about winning gold that you’re forgetting the games are meant to be fun!” He plops down onto the ground beside her. 

“You won all gold last year for multiple events and you’ve been training nonstop since!” He gently bumps her shoulder, “C’mon me and Both are gonna head out and get some drinks at my bar. Join us relax, drink a bit, and if you’re feeling lucky have some extra fun, wink.” 

He playfully jabs at her again as he stands up and offers his hand, faltering a bit as he notices her plastered glare. “Bloth, babe, help me out here,” he whines.

“He’s right, you know,” Renee whips her head towards Bloth, an eyebrow raise. “You need to relax Renee, training until you can’t feel your body will make you lose. If you do not want to spend time with us that is fine, but by the alfather taking a break will not hurt.”

Renee rolls her eyes, “Fine, I’ll join you guys. Seriously Bloth your boyfriend is rubbing off on you.”

“In more ways than one!”

“Elliot!”

The two leave the gym and Renee found herself alone. She groans as she stands up and makes her way to the showers. The cold water against her warm skin stung or maybe that’s from her sore muscles and bruised body. She can’t blame Bloth for the bruises, but she sure can complain about them later. 

She remembers when she ran into them, or more so when Bloth threw their hatchet at her and almost killed her. She was hunting, trying to improve her pistol shooting, when she killed her target she was going to offer it to nearby villager when she saw them standing above her kill.

Threaten, she reached for her kunai when Bloth threw their hatchet. 

“Reveal yourself to the Alfather,” Bloth’s demanded.

“Renee Blasey, just doing some training, not looking for any trouble.” She cautiously steps away from the hatchet.

“Why train against an opponent that does not stand a chance?” They look down at the killed beast for a split second then back at Renee. Their head tilt, “Why not fight someone like me?”

From that point on Renee found a formidable opponent. A lot of their time spent was hunting or training and the two were comfortable with it. Until Elliot came into the picture. 

Renee wasn’t sure how someone like Elliot became “friends” with both her and Bloth, but he did. Elliot was doing some bounty work for his mom’s sake and he was doing his best until that bounty was on Bloth. He failed because he’s Elliot, and Bloth was too fast for him. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t want to, but my ma needs the money.” He pleas as Bloth holds his wrist. 

She wouldn’t lie, but she thought Bloth was going to kill him. But they let go of Elliot's wrist, ask for his employer and went to find them. They dragged her and Elliot along and as they traveled Typhon, Elliot wasn’t too bad. 

Was he annoying and constantly whining? Yes. Was he sometimes an idiot and compromise their position? Also, yes. But he took a bullet for Bloth `when someone snuck behind them and took a knife in the shoulder for Renee. 

Anyone who puts themselves in harm’s way for Renee was beyond stupid, but someone good in her books. 

Even after they took down Elliot’s employer, they kept in touch. Sparing and saving each other’s lives is kind of a big deal. 

Both she and Bloth helped Elliot with the money, helping him open up a bar not like money was an issue for either of them. Elliot was no charity case, he reassured them that the two of them have a place in Solace city whenever they were in town, and the booze was on the house. 

They were an odd trio, but they work. All of them being in Solace was pleasant. Bloth even took a break from their hunting to come see her in the games and since it was in Solace, Elliot hired some extra workers. 

Renee steps out the shower and changes into some clothes in her gym bag before she heads off to Elliot’s bar.

* * *

The bar is loud and Natalie almost leaves as the stench of alcohol hits her nostrils. Her friends would understand, they knew she hates loud crowds, she’s gotten better but tries to avoid them. She can toughen up for a few hours, she’s here for her friends. 

“Natalie! Chica we’re over here!” She hears Octavio’s voice over the bustling crowd. She makes her way towards his voice and finally sees him, Tae, Anita, and surprisingly enough Ajay sitting in a booth.

“Ajay! I didn’t expect to see you until tomorrow!” Natalie squeals as she goes to hug the shorter girl. 

“Got here early, it’s good to see your sugar,” Ajay tightly hugs her back. 

“And where’s my hug Nat!” Octavio whines.

“Shush you, now your last,” the other laugh as the man pouts.

“It’s good to see you Nat,” Anita pulls her in for her hug. “Been too long since I’ve seen you.”

“It’s good to you too _amie_ ,” Natalie hugs her back.

The young girl turns to Tae and bows her head. Tae does the same, not to keen on physical contact. “How have you been Natalie?”

Natalie grins and she can already see Tae regret his question, “I’m _ecstatic_ ,” she laughs as everyone else groans.

“You had to ask amigo,” Octavio mutters, shaking his head. “Now can I get my hug Nat?”

Natalie nods and Octavio instantly lifts her up from the ground, “It’s been far too long Tavi! Is that another tattoo?”

“ _Si_! You like?” He shows her his arm for a better view.

PLUS ULTRA, the giant black letters covers his whole arm. It was… nice?

“Y-yes?” The others laugh as they all made room in the booth for her and all caught up on the latest things in their lives. 

* * *

_Danger move._

_Don’t go._

_Run. Run. Run._

Renee ignores the lingering thoughts as she steps into Elliot’s bar. The sweet smell of alcohol hitting her instantly as she gets closer to the bar to her usual seat. Bloth was already there nursing whatever alcoholic beverage their boyfriend wanted them to try. 

“Renee!” Elliot calls out from the other end of the bar, “Wanna try my new-”

“No,” she cuts him off. 

“W-what come on! It’s sata- it’s satasize- it’s great! Right, babe?” He looks at his lover who quickly looks the other way.

“Yeah no thanks Elliot, just give me my whiskey.” She snorts as the man pouts but heads off. She turns who Bloth who dumps whatever creation Elliot made into a nearby plant. “On a scale of 1 to Elliot, how bad was it?” 

“Bad,” Bloth mutters. “Tasted like dirty water with pepper in it, and not the good dirty water,” they joke.

“Yikes, well thank you for taking one for the team.” She jokes back, “Next round is on me so get whatever the alfather wishes.” 

“You joke, but now I’m getting a whole bottle of Svarti dauði.” Before Renee can tell them no, Bloth already called for the bottle. 

“Fuck, well there goes my lunch for the week,” Bloth rolls their eyes.

“As if Elliot would charge either of us, besides you have enough money for your children’s children non-existent lives.” They pour themselves a glass and downing it in a single go. 

“I just turned 27 a few months ago and your talking about kids? Bloth do you want god kids?” She fake gasps snatching away their new poured drink, she can feel the burning sensation down her throat. Kids was a touchy topic, mostly because she couldn’t even remember her own childhood.

Before they can retort Elliot comes back, drinks in hand, “Kids? You guys that drunk already?” He places the drinks in front of them, “Seri- Serius- really Bloth bringing out the Svat- Svart dau- the black death already?”

Bloth shrugs, reaching for the bottle again to pour themselves another drink but decides against it and drinks from the bottle. “I cannot lie Kærasti, but your latest creation was distasteful.” 

“Gee thanks,” Elliot sarcastically thanks the hunter, before a devious smile forms as he turns to Renee.

_He’s targeting you, run._

_He planned something, move._

_I’m in danger._

The last voice almost made her laugh, maybe she was a bit tipsy, black death was no joke and with the 2 glasses of whiskey Elliot brought that she rapidly drank was not helping.

“So,” he innocently starts. “There is a lot of single people here looking for some fun. Just overheard the water polo team looking for some fun if you catch my drift.”

“Elliot.”

“Yes?”

“Another word about my sex life and I will start a bar fight,” she threatens him. 

“AW come on Renee it won’t kill you to let loose with someone, loosen those knots and distress- destress that’s a word I think.” He moves to wrap his arm around her shoulder but decides against it. “Go out and mingle make some friends.”

Renee’s eye twitches, “I already have associates, Elliot.” 

“The fact that you call them associates and not friends proves my point,” he quietly mutters.

“Do not listen to my idiot boyfriend Renee,” Bloth slurs. How much did they drink? Was that another bottle? When did they get another? “As I once read, friendships have the word end in it, thus for those relationships to come to a close. Associates does not have an end in it, that is why are your closet associates.”

_Someone’s drunk._

_They’re not wrong per se._

_Oof, I felt._

“Oh boy, time for you to stop,” Elliot swipes the rest of the second bottle before Bloth can take another swig and puts it away. He jumps over the bar and helps Bloth up. He grabs onto their body trying to hold them upright. “I’m taking them upstairs to our apartment, Renee,” she looks up at him. “Try to mingle and not look sad and brooding.”

Renee watch as the two stumble to head up the stairs to their apartment, it wasn’t surprising for Bloth to get drunk so quickly from their favorite alcoholic beverage. She would have followed in Bloth’s footsteps if Elliot didn’t snatch the bottle away. With the way the voices were talking, maybe it’s best if she switches to water.

She scans around the room looking for anyone interesting, like Elliot said earlier there are a bunch of Olympic teams present. The last thing she wants was to be the odd one out in a conversation, so the company of her inner voices should suffice. They were quiet though, which was weird, especially since she was very intoxicated.

“Lively night, don’t you agree?” A soft voice says besides her.

Renee practically jumps out of her seat. She takes a second to calm her fast beating heart before she turns to the person beside her. Now she knows why the voices didn’t warn her.

The woman is _stunning_. 

“Oh, _pardon_! I didn't mean to scare you,” she profusely apologizes. “I just wanted to get away from all the noise and this seat was the farthest. I can find another if that’s what you prefer?”

_Girl hot._

_Say something!_

_I’m giving up on-_

“It’s fine, you just startled me, that’s all.” Renee is already regretting her heavy drinking, she probably reeked of alcohol, the voices were not helpful, and she’s pretty sure she’s gonna have a gay panic attack the more she looks at this woman. She has short blond locks, beautiful blue eyes, and her skin was a nice beige color with rosy cheeks.

The woman giggles and Renee can practically feel her heart jump out her chest. “Regardless, it was rude of me.” She reaches out her hand, “I am Natalie, but my friends call me Nat.” 

_Yikes, friend zoned._

_On the bright side, at least you made a friend._

Renee promptly ignores the voices again and shakes Natalie’s hand, “Renee.” Natalie gives her a pleasant smile and Renee can feel her neck get warm. “Oh, and to answer your question yeah, most people I’ve seen in awhile. Figures since the Olympics is in town.”

“ _Oui._ All of Solace is glowing this summer it’s…”

_“Magnifique,”_ Renee cuts her off.

Natalie smile got wider, “ _Tu connais le français?”_

“Just the basics, I had to learn for the sport I play,” Renee shrugs. She can sense another question coming and quickly elaborates. “I’m a fencer mostly and I’m competing.” 

“You compete as well? We already have a few things in common,” Natalie giggles again. “I had to learn English for my sport.”

“And what sport is that?”

Natalie shakes her head, “First, tell me what planet your representing, don’t want to aid the enemy.”

_“_ Only if you tell me yours right after,” Renee smirks. 

Natalie lets out another giggle and Renee decides it's the cutest sound she’s ever heard someone make.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well hope you enjoy, I do have a Tumblr that i just open but Tumblr thinks I'm a bot and I have no clue how social media works! But if you do wanna search my name its chaotic-bistander22 
> 
> Kudos is much appreciated!


End file.
